A Life in the Making
by GradGrl
Summary: 20 years of life makes for something amazing between Roger and Mark.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I hope ya'll like this story. Since I'm posting it all at once I'm only going to write these authors notes and on the last chapter will be my closing notes. I hope you like this story. It's probably one of the most complicated stories I've written because of how I wrote it. Drop a line if it gets confusing. Or drop a line if you love the story. Warning for the chapter entitled _Eighteen Years Old _gets a little sexually graphic and REALLY slashy so that's my warning for you guys. I hope your like and review. Other wise enjoy the story and remember No Day But Today.**

_**Title: A Life in the Making**_

**_Chapter: Prologue_**

_**Chapter Title: 2 Days Old**_

Mark looked in on the sleeping infant. She was perfect as far as he was concerned. An angel sent to him to make up for the pain in Mark's life. There'd be a lot he'd have to do in the future. His films did well and he'd made enough to support her but he wanted to do better then that. Mark wanted the money that had been left to the infant to be there when she was eighteen and ready to conquer the world, and she would if she was anything like her mother. "Good-night Angel:" Mark whispered to his daughter, Angel Maureen Mimi-Jo Cohen-Jefferson.

Mark closed the door and turned to his two friends in the living room of Joanna and Maureen Jefferson. "Don't think about it right now Mark." Benjamin (Benny to his friends) Coffin the Third said. He was semi-tall at 5'10" with dark skin, dark eyes, with a bald head and an air of complete ease.

Had you told Mark two years ago that he a Benny would be friends again he told you it was time for rehab but here Benny and he were. Friends as in the days of the Boho Boys: there had once been four of them Benny, Collins, Mark, and Roger. Now there only remained three.

Mark sat down with a sigh and watched as Benny moved closer to his lover Thomas Collins (Collins to his friends.) Collins had changed Benny for the good. He'd reminded Benny of his dreams to write and to change the world after Benny's wife Allison was killed in a boating accident. They'd found love once again together in each other both thinking they'd lost the great love of their lives.

Collins looked at Mark, "Have you slept?" Collins asked. "Not yet, between getting the call and having to get Angel and having to make arrangements and trying to track _him _down no I haven't been able to." Mark said with a sigh. "You need to rest Mark; you're not going to be any good to Angel if you end up in the hospital." Benny said. "She'll be awake in a couple of hours for her two a.m. feeding." Mark answered. "Let her uncles get it." Collins said speaking of themselves, "I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to." Mark said.

Mark looked at the two, it was true. His world was crashing down around him: all he had left was little Angel. He'd lost two dear friends to A.I.D.S., Mimi had died nine months before and Angel had died a year before that. He'd just lost two other best friends who had given him a gift that he'd never be able to repay.

Maureen and Joanna had been close to Mark when they asked him to donate his sperm to Maureen so that she and Joanna could have a baby. He knew they'd tried adopting one but because of their relationship status they'd never be able to get one. He'd consented with out hesitation and was flattered when they'd asked and in return they gave him full Daddy privileges.

That seemed a lifetime ago, now Maureen and Joanna were dead. The only reason he had Angel was because they had taken Angel by C-Section from Maureen. Angel would never know her mothers and that was crime as far as Mark was concerned.

Mark started thinking back to before Joanna and Maureen's car accident, before they'd lost Mimi to pneumonia to a happier time on New Year's Eve 1989 when their family had been large not broken due to heartbreak, loneliness, or death. He, Collins, Mimi, Angel, Maureen, Joanna, Benny (who'd been going threw his prick stage but still a member of their family,) and _Roger._

Mark hadn't noticed his grip on the end of the couch had tightened at the thought of his old roommate's name. He felt Collins put his temper cooling hand on Mark's shoulder, "Don't think about him. Benny and I will find him. Just go lay down for now." Collins said as he pulled Mark off the couch and towards the spare room on the other side.

Mark held Angel close as he watched the caskets be lowered into the ground. As he watched he made a silent promise to Angel that she'd never want for anything and she'd never have to wonder if she was loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_FIVE YEARS LATER:_

_October 31, 1997_

"So the pretty boy front man finally comes home." Roger Davis smirked at his own thoughts. He'd been gone for six years and now he was back: A little bit smarter, a little stronger, and a new outlook on his life. Standing at 6'2" he was as handsome as he ever was. His blond hair to the top of his ears, his black jeans hugging tight in the butt and loose in the legs, under his beaten leather jacket he wore his favorite white t-shirt. He looked around the block and thought about the past.

The loss of Mimi had hit him hard: not because he loved her but, because he didn't love her. Everyone expect for him to be destroyed but it hadn't. He had cared for Mimi but he hadn't loved her. No his love was for someone else and that person could never love him.

Roger looked up at the top floor. Would Mark still live here? Hell, was he still alive? He was about to open the door when a ball of energy hit him knocking him down. Behind it he heard a voice that he'd know in his sleep, "ANGEL MAUREEN MIMI-JO COHEN."

The little girl looked about as spoke, "You forgot Jefferson." Roger looked at her. She was small but adorable with strawberry-blond hair in ringlets giving her a Shirley Temple look, startling blue eyes that were the color of Calfornia ocean and a cherub check face. She wore a green fairy costume with white wings her curls bouncing as she looked back at the man exiting the building.

"Fine, Angel Jefferson-Cohen." A man walked out in jeans, a black t-shirt, and blue flannel over it. "Benny?" Roger asked in shock. Benny reached down picking up the little girl. "Roger!" Benny exclaimed a grin breaking out on his face. "Uncle Benny who's he?" the little girl asked hiding her face in Benny's neck. Roger looked surprised at the little girl. Benny offered his hand to help Roger up. "Angel, this is your Uncle Roger: The one that's been gone a long time." Benny explained. The girl pursed her little lips as if trying to decide if she liked Roger or not.

"You look like the pictures Daddy has of you." Angel finally said. Roger grinned, "Well you look just like your Daddy, Angel." He ruffled her hair. "AHHH!" Angel covered her hair. "IT TOOK UNCLE BENNY'S FRIEND FOREVER!" Angel squealed. "Angel Cakes took Lucinda 10 minutes just to make your curls shine."

Roger turned towards the door and saw Tom Collins coming out. "That's for-ev-er." Angel said drawing out the word forever. Collins grinned kissing Angel on her temple and then turned to look at Roger, "Oh hi." Collins said with a grin. "Oh hi: after six years!" Roger laughed and pulled Collins into a hug. "How you doing, how are you feeling?" Collins asked. "Good, healthy, finally got my head on straight." Roger answered.

"Uncle Collins, I'm HUNGRY!" the little girl bounced in Benny's arms. "Oh yea, mustn't keep Tinkerbelle waiting for her food." Collins said smiling at Roger. "Come on Angel we'll leave them to catch up." Benny said then looked at Collins, "We'll be at Life." Benny and Collins kissed as Benny set Angel down and started walking as the little girl started asking questions, "Do we always have to go to Life? Is it cause we keep them in business? Would they close if we didn't ever go there again? That's what Daddy says."

"Curious little thing." Roger said smiling at Collins. "She's her mother all over again." Collins said shaking his head. "So you and Benny," Roger gave Collins a knowing grin. "Shut up, been back 10 minutes and the boy already gives me shit." Collins said grabbing Roger's bag. "Get your ass upstairs before you catch pneumonia." Collins ordered.

Collins ushered Roger into the same loft he'd left six years ago. "Tea: water: milk, or Coke?" Collins asked taking Roger's bags. "Coke," Roger looked surprised. Last time he saw Mark: Mark couldn't afford food let alone brand name soda.

"So where is our favorite filmmaker?" Roger asked. "At work, he'll be home in an hour. Hopefully, Benny can keep Angel busy enough that she'll be able to wait. Mark hates missing dinner with her." Collins said walking into the kitchen. "So where's his wife?" Roger asked. Roger waited for a response but when he got none he turned around and looked at Collins. Roger noticed the sadness in Collins' eyes. "What? What happen?" Roger asked. "You better sit down." Collins said motioning to the fairly new couch in the center of the room.

"Maureen and Joanna are dead?" an hour later Roger looked shocked at Collins. Maureen and Jo were dead. Mark was raising the child that he had helped create for them. Collins and Benny were together. Benny was H.I.V. positive from Mimi. The only thought that kept running threw Roger's head was Mark would be all alone in the end.

The loft door slide open as Mark walked in jeans, a dark tank top, his jacket slung over his shoulder and his hair a little longer the Roger's. He had new glasses that complimented his face and he had _muscles,_ "He's gorgeous." was all Roger could think looking at his once best friend.

"The bonafied Sex God returns from a hard day of work." Collins joked. "Shut the hell up Collins." Mark said walking into the kitchen. "Does Benny know you got a guy over?" Mark snapped back. "Bad day," Collins yelled motioning for Roger to stay quiet. "You know all those bitching beauty queen and want to be actresses. All they do is whine, scream, pitch fits, and maybe for 10 minutes out of an 8 hour rehearsal we get good work done. I swear if Maureen hadn't gotten me so use to it I would've decked one of them by now." Mark bitched as he pulled out a bottle of water, "By the way, I'm assuming Benny has my girl seeing as she has torpedoed me yet." Mark called. "Yea they're on their way to Life." Collins reached over for a disposable camera and stood behind Roger.

If Roger would have, had to admit it he had not been pay attention to Collin and Mark's conversation. Roger had, had a great view of Mark's ass as he bent over to sift threw the fridge. Roger had been drawn back into the conversation when he felt Collins move behind him.

Roger had a great view of Mark as he turned around. "Dammit I thought I told you two not to feed her until…" Mark stopped as he turned around to see Roger sitting on his couch.

All Mark could see was a flash as Collins took a picture. He could hear Collins laughing but all he could do was look at Roger, he looked alive and healthy: at least healthier then when he left five years ago. Mark couldn't guarantee how long that was going to last though.

"You fucking asshole you have some God-damn nerve coming here after six years." Mark yelled at Roger. Mark heard Collins stop laughing. "You disappear after six years and come back now, when everything is finally settling down. But that's what you do isn't Roger, you disappear for months, years on end when life gets hard and then you come back? Well I don't want you back Roger. Did you ever consider that?" Mark yelled.

Roger had never seen Mark so angry. "I better go Collins." Roger muttered standing up. Collins glared at Mark who was still fuming. There seemed to be a silent communication between them. Finally Mark sighed, "FINE! He can stay but I swear Roger you screw this up and that's it. Your out and do me a favor stay away from Angel, she's too young and won't understand if you suddenly take off again." Mark said walking to his bedroom.

"He's been under a lot of pressure." Collins started but Roger interrupted, "No he's right to be mad. He has every right to be concerned about his daughter. But I'm not going anywhere Collins. I'm home and I'm not going anywhere. I've faced the truth. And now it's just a leap of faith to achieve it." Roger sighed.

"What were you running from Roger? What was so bad that you couldn't talk to us about it? You just up and left us all?" Collins asked. "Simple, I fell for Mark." Roger said leaning back thinking about that night:

_**Flashback**_

Roger sat on the kitchen table watching Mark as he edited film. Roger hadn't talked much in the weeks since Mimi had died but Mark wasn't worried about it. When Roger was ready he would talk to Mark. Till then Mark just had to be patient. Mark turned and looked at Roger saying, "I'm going to bed. Take your AZT and then you need to get some sleep." Mark ordered. Roger watch Mark walk over to the kitchen take two small pills knowing they were sleeping pills and then watched as Mark walked to his bedroom.

As much as Mark worried about Roger: Roger worried about Mark. Mark was taking sleeping pills every night. Roger was half afraid that Mark was becoming addicted to them but, that wasn't the worse part of Roger's worry. He couldn't shake what Mimi had last said to him before she died, "I'm not your song. I never was. You didn't miss my eyes." Mimi's voice had been weak but clear.

Roger sat in the same place thinking about Mimi's last night and then it hit him, "Oh my god, I love Mark. I do, that's what Mimi was talking about when she said she was never my song. She knew, she knew that _Your Eyes _wasn't about Mimi, it was about Mark. About Mark and his good-bye, Mimi knew that all of Roger's songs were about Mark and his undying devotion to the scrawny filmmaker. Roger walked into Mark's room. He watched the sleeping man clad only in pajama bottoms.

Roger didn't even remember walking to Mark's bed. He felt odd as he leaned over and kissed Mark's lips. Pulling back he watched the young man's face as it smiled. But he couldn't do it. Roger wouldn't do it. He wouldn't take Mark's heart and then die on him. He stroked Mark's hair as tears formed in Roger's eyes he whispered, "I love you Mark and I know you'll be mad at me when you wake up but it's too hard to watch you anymore and not have you." He kissed Mark one more time. He packed his bag that night and took the first greyhound he could afford.

_**Present**_

Mark sat on the fire escape smoking a cigarette his body slightly cold from October weather that was turning cold. Mark sighed as he heard the window open and close.

"That shit will kill you." Roger said looking at the man he had once called his best friend. "Yea well, everyone else is dying I figured I might as well too." Mark said cynically. "Why? You've got a beautiful daughter to live for." Roger said surprised at how cold Mark's voice was. "Don't mention Angel. You don't get to act like my best friend Roger. We needed you. **_I needed you. _**And you were no where to be found. I had two of my best friends killed and a daughter handed to me and my best friend was nowhere to be found." Mark sighed tossing his cigarette.

"Your right, I don't have a right to call myself a best friend. I let emotional baggage get in the way of our friendship. I'm sorry. I hope some day you can forgive me for being an idiot." Roger said. "Well hell if you're going to admit it I don't have a lot of choice." Mark grinned.

"How are you _really?_" Mark asked. "Good, healthier then I've been in a long time. I traveled all over the United States and South America. I'm better. I'm glad I went; cause no matter where I was it wasn't home. I may hate this city for what it did to me. But its home, you guys are home." Roger admitted. "So what about you: A beautiful little spitfire, an amazing new style what have you been doing?" Roger asked amazed at the man Mark had become.

"Lets see after you left I kept working off and on for Buzzline, hated it but it paid the bills. Then when Maureen and Jo were killed, I'm assuming Collins filled you in on that?" Mark stopped and looked at Roger. Roger nodded, "Yeah car crash, drunk driver, you nearly killing the other driver in court: Collins caught me up on all the drama." Roger answered.

"Yea, he's good for that. So after Mo and Jo were killed I had to get a real job. Filmmaking had to take a back seat so I had a friend hook me up with a job as a techie in an off Broadway theater. Well one day I was working on something and Sam, the director at the time, asked me to stand in as a reader to help cast the next show. Hell I knew I could use the extra cash so I did it. Sam liked me, he ended up casting me as the lead role but I had to put on muscle and no more skipping meals. So I did, paid well, gave me a boost up. Now I'm acting on Broadway in a musical as a supporting actor: allows me time with Angel and the guys." Mark finished up.

Roger nodded, "Wow Mark is an actor, who would've known." Roger thought and grinned. "So let's go meet this beautiful daughter of yours." Roger said as they made their way into the loft. Things weren't perfect but they were on they're way to being okay.

Roger watched the family interact, Benny and Collins played the spoiling uncles, and Mark was an amazing father with a balance of stern discipline and amazing gentleness when dealing with Angel. As for Angel, Roger could see Maureen's shining star in Angel's eyes and parts of her diva personality but there was a touch of Mark to soften Angel's edges. She could be very sweet when she wanted to but when it was necessary the Diva would take over.

Roger spent most the night observing was he watched Collins and Angel dance then Benny and Angel play Poker for candy. "After all Roger, it's not safe for me to go trick or treating in Alphabet City." Angel had informed Roger. Roger had grinned picking up the pint sized Tinkerbelle and asked, "Why's that my little spitfire?" "With this face, who wouldn't want to kidnap me?" Angel said as if it was an obvious fact. The guys had laughed so hard at that.

Roger had felt his heart strings tug as Mark had let him give Angel her bath then handed her over to her father. Roger watched, what was apartently a nightly ritual, Mark had two cups of hot tea sitting in Angel's pink and white room with the book _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. _

"Their up to _A Midsummer Nights Dream._" Collins whispered as he caught Roger peaking threw the door. "You know most little girls get read _Cinderella _or _Sleeping Beauty._" Roger whispered with a grin. "What can we say; she's a Bohemian in training. I said he should've started her out on _The Art of War._ He thought that was a little severe." Collins said as he and Roger walked to the fire escape.

Five minutes later Mark joined Roger and Collins for a smoke. "She's out like a light." Mark said with a smile. "Yeah, well, Shakespeare always put me to sleep too." Roger said with a smirk. Mark flipped him off took a drag then looked at Roger with a smile. "I'm glad you're back Roger, still fucked up that you left: but I'm really glad you're back." Mark said. Roger smiled back at Mark as he spoke, "It's good to be home."


	3. Chapter 3

Roger smiled on his family, December 31, 2002, he grinned at ten year old Angel Maureen Mimi-Jo Jefferson-Cohen better known as A.J. now as she danced threw the apartment trying to stay up to watch the ball drop. When A.J. had turned seven Collins and Benny had decided that it was time to find a place of their own. With Roger at the loft to help Mark raise A.J. they didn't see a point to staying. Though at times Roger figured they should have stayed. Collins and Benny were over at least once ever two days or so.

Roger grinned as A.J. continued to sing as she danced, _Out Tonight. _A.J. had been threw his notebook again. He'd have a conversation with her about that later. He knew she'd been reading it because the song was one that he and Mimi had wrote together on one of their insomnia nights.

"Roger," A.J. said sitting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "Is there any possibility you can talk my stick in the mud dad into letting me go to Time Square tonight?" A.J. pouted at Roger. "Oh no, I'm with him on this. Release you onto Time Square on New Years Eve? Do we look crazy, you'd probably bring the ball crashing down early: you want him to change his mind you change it yourself." Roger said kissing her cheek. "But Uncle Roger…" A.J. started to whine.

Roger was only _Uncle Roger_ when A.J. wanted something. Otherwise it was always just Roger. He figured it was due to the fact that he hadn't been around when she was establishing who was in her family and who was in her extended family; Roger never felt that he _wasn't_ part of the family, but he was more the best friend of her father then anything. Roger rarely disciplined her usually he left that to Mark but, he was the one she ran to when she was upset. When something had happened to tilt her preciously balanced world: like when Collins had gotten the flu a year ago and had landed in the hospital. A.J. always ran to Roger.

A.J. was no fool; she understood that three of her family members were sick with a disease that could very well cost them their lives. And that flu sometimes was a death sentence for a person with A.I.D.S. Roger had held her into the long hours as she cried for her Uncle Collins. He'd made her, what she called **special co-co**.

Special because of the kick of Rum it had in it and the fact she only got it when Roger deemed it a necessity. The first time she'd gotten her **special co-co** was the night A.J. and Roger had attended an A.I.D.S. awareness rally and she had heard a man scream out at Collins that he was going to hell for being gay and that he should die from A.I.D.S. Roger had never told Mark about the incident because Mark would've hit the roof.

Mark came out of his room in Diesel jeans and a button down Gucci shirt. Roger raised his eyebrows. Mark's new boyfriend liked for Mark to dress expensively. Roger's eyes drifted over Mark. He wasn't sure he liked this look on Mark, Roger preferred Mark in a tank top and worn wranglers that Mark reserved for laundry day and GOD did Roger love laundry day. More then anything Mark's face didn't look right with out his glasses. He had never seen his room mate wear his contacts before. The package together didn't look like Mark, plus there was one more thing, a small thing, that Roger couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Well what do you think?" Mark said turning around. Roger watched as A.J. frowned, "Why do you have to go out with _him?_" said asked talking about Mark's current fling with his co-star Jack Douglas. Roger wasn't too crazy about Jack. He seemed a little controlling and pompous the two times Roger had met Jack. And those two times had been accidents when he had taken A.J. to a movie and to meet Mark back stage.

"Aren't Roger and I any fun?" A.J. pouted. "Don't pout Angel. I like Jack." Mark said looking at himself in the mirror pulling at the collar as if he was uncomfortable. "Show of hands: who doesn't like Jack?" A.J. asked. Both Roger and A.J. raised their hands. "He's a jerk dad, besides he's still a closet case." A.J. said.

Roger was always surprised that it had never bothered her that Mark was bi-sexual though he tended to lean more towards the gay side. Then of course it probably shouldn't have surprised him since her uncles were all either gay or bi-sexual.

"Don't call him a closet case to his face please pumpkin." Mark said walking over and kissing A.J. on her forehead. That's when Roger noticed it, the little thing that was different, "Your eyes are a different color!" Roger said looking at Mark. Mark's best attribute, besides his ass, were hidden by green contacts. Roger was disgusted, Mark's eyes were a beautiful blue, bluebonnet blue, Roger had decided: after he has seen real bluebonnets in Texas on his travels.

"Uh, yeah, Jack thinks blue is boring, he got me green and amber contacts. I'll see you later. Don't stay up to late." Mark said walking out the door to the loft closing it behind him.

"Yeah well, Jack's an idiot." Roger told A.J. A.J. giggled and ran to the window throwing it open and getting on the fire escape. Roger smiled at A.J. as he picked up his fender. He'd had mild success as a songwriter lately with one song being bought for the soundtrack to a movie. More then anything he paid the bills by being a guitarist for a local studio.

When the studio had a solo singer but no band the studio band would be called in. Roger didn't love it but it paid his half of the bills and he got to play for a living. Roger looked up watching A.J. look down.

Below her were her father and his new boyfriend. A.J. didn't like Jack. She hadn't told anyone but he had scared her ever since the night she and Roger had ran into them at the movies. When she had left Roger to go to the bathroom Jack had followed her and told her that she was a spoiled brat. She had tried to explain to him that Roger and her running into he and Mark had been a complete accident. But since she hadn't seen her father due to the play he was working on that she thought it would be a good idea that they all go see the same movie.

He had grabbed her arm and A.J. was still pretty convinced that Jack would've hit her had the usher walked up to them and asked if there was a problem. That wasn't the only incident that had happened to make A.J. not like Jack. There had been others. But that was the most prominent. Besides, she looked back at Roger and smiled, she wanted Roger to become her second dad.

A.J. looked at the snow that littered the railing of the fire escape and then looked at Jack. "Such a nice coat hate to mess it up." A.J. mumbled before she dropped a large snowball and mush on Jack.

It was much like watching a train wreck for Roger. He could see A.J. turn back and smile at him as she gathered snow and mush in her hands. He then watched as she dropped it. Roger could just guess who she was dropping it on. He yelled out her name too late.

"A.J.!" she heard Roger yell as Mark and Jack looked up. Instead of hitting Jack on the shoulder or back, the sludge and snow it hit Jack square in his face. A.J. covered her mouth to hide that laugh from her father.

Roger grabbed A.J.'s shoulders pulling her back to put himself in between A.J. and the two men on the ground. He didn't trust Jack not to loose his temper with the ten year old. Roger knew what Jack had done at the movie theater. An usher had mentioned it to Roger thinking Roger was A.J.'s father. Roger also knew that Jack had a hot temper. He had almost gone after the asshole when Mark came home sporting a black eye curtsey of one of Jack's rages.

"Sorry! She just wanted to see Mark off." Roger yelled down to the men. Roger could've sworn that Mark was laughing as he helped Jack clean his face off. Mark would've seen the humor in A.J. acting out like that. She rarely did acts of defiance but when she did, it was hard to be mad because they were usually pretty funny.

Roger pulled A.J. back into the loft. Roger laughed as he turned around, "I swear it was an accident. I was aiming for his back." A.J. started. Roger held up his hands, "Its okay Munchkin." Roger said hugging her to show that she wasn't in trouble.

"So what do you want to do tonight baby?" Roger asked. "Really, I get to choose?" A.J. asked looking at Roger. He smiled and then nodded. A.J. was up running to Mark's room. She pulled out Mark's old projector and several canisters of film.

"Daddy never lets me watch these. Says I'm too young to understand. But you'll explain it won't you Roger?" A.J. said looking at him with a puppy dog expression. "I had to open my big mouth." Roger said helping A.J. set up the projector.

Roger walked to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas. While Roger was in the kitchen A.J. stopped and looked at him. "Roger can I ask a personal question? One you don't have to answer if you don't want to." A.J. asked. "Sure munchkin." Roger smiled at her. "Do you love my dad?" she asked. "Of course I do." Roger said with an expression that showed his confusion.

"Not in he's my best friend kind of way." A.J. rolled her eyes. "You mean do I love you dad in that over the rainbow, home run to win the World Series, would do anything to make him happy, even watch him date an egotistical, nymphomaniac, closet case jack-ass?" Roger grinned as he asked. "Yup, that way." A.J. grinned at him waiting for an answer.

Roger looked at A.J. who was sitting on the couch, "Absolutely. He was the reason I left. It confused me at first but, then it was like it was the most natural thing in the world." Roger said. A.J. looked confused. "Special Co-co time:" Roger said pulling out two mugs. "But I'm not upset Rog. I like the idea of you and dad." A.J. said, "No but I will be by the end of this story." Roger said with a smile.

Roger sat on the couch with the girl he thought of his daughter and one of his best friends. He looked at the steaming cup in his hands and began. "You know about your mom and Mark dating." Roger said A.J. nodded with a smile. She liked the idea that at one time her mom and dad had been together. "And you know your mom left your dad for Joanna, whom we all loved and adored. Well, it was during that whole drama that I met Mimi Marquez. She was special, so full of life and such. But like the rest of us she had A.I.D.S. After Angel died we sort of fell apart, I moved to Santa Fe after a huge fight with your dad. When your dad and I fight, we don't accuse or anything like that, no we're much worse; we tell truths about each other. Stuff we know the other doesn't want to face." Roger said thinking about that Halloween when he and Mark stood in the graveyard arguing.

"So what happen next?" A.J. asked pulling Roger back from his thoughts. "Well I got as far as New Jersey and realized that Mark was right. I was running from everything. Including something that had started to build for Mark; so I turned around and came back. Thankfully your dad took me back with out any questions. But by this time Mimi was gone. We didn't have a clue where she was. Benny and Mark had checked her into rehab and she had stayed maybe six hours they said and then suddenly she was gone. She checked herself out and disappeared. So that began the whole city wide Mimi search. I was ready to give up when your moms found her in the park. Mimi died that night. But your godmother, she sent her back to us. She knew I would've felt incredibly guilty if Mimi had died that night. So Angel sent her back, but we lost her about a year later." Roger stopped his story in remembrance of the vivacious twenty year old.

"When Mimi knew she was dying she told me something. I didn't understand at the time. She told me that she had never really been my song. That it wasn't her eyes that had haunted me in Santa Fe. That though she never doubted I loved her, it was more as an adoring friend, then the love of my life. But she could understand that she was never going to be the love of my life. That someone had already filled that position long before her and that my love would be there for me long after she was gone. I spent weeks trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. Then it hit me. One night, it wasn't an important night, your dad I were doing our normal thing, Mark was editing a film and I was strumming my fender. Then I looked up and it hit me. Mimi had been right, I didn't love her. That it was sad she was gone but I wasn't devastated. But Mark, I didn't know what I would do if he was ever gone. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I loved Mark. But I also knew that I couldn't let him love me. That I was sick and dying, I couldn't hurt him like that. So I left, and I traveled all over the world. Till I finally realized that no matter where I went I was never going to be too far from Mark because he was everywhere I was. Does that make sense?" Roger looked at the ten year old.

A.J. was smiling as she spoke, "All I asked was did you love Dad. And you gave me more then I could ever hope for Roger. I hope you tell him soon. Cause I'd rather see him with you then anyone else in the world. Cause with you Rog, I know you'd take care of him."

It made Roger feel good that he had Mark's daughter's approval. "We'll see what happens munchkin: we'll see." Roger said kissing her forehead as he spoke.

Roger didn't know if A.J. had ever seen _Proof Positive. _He watched her face as the title appeared about to say something when he heard her start to sing the song that played threw the movie. She **_HAD _**seen it before, she'd seen it so much she knew the words to the song and the narrative that Mark had through out the film. She knew everything line for line, "How many times have you seen this A.J.?" Roger asked, "Once a month since I was 4, twice on Halloween, Christmas Eve, Christmas day, New Years Day, and my moms' birthdays." A.J. answered.

Mark looked at his watch and then at the window to his loft, the lights were still flickering at four-thirty in the morning. Roger would get a piece of his mind about keeping A.J. up this late.

He opened the loft door and entered in on the sweetest sight he'd ever seen. His old projector was up and Maureen and Joanna and Angel's face were shining down on the two sleeping figures. Roger lay on the couch with A.J. sleeping on his chest. Roger's arms wrapped protectively around A.J. Mark smiled and then moved to pick A.J. up.

The movement woke Roger, "Hey how was your date?" Roger asked stroking A.J.'s baby fine strawberry curls. "We broke up. He's an ass who said that I could leave A.J. for a month with you or Collins so we could go to Miami for vacation." Mark said. "I'm sorry I know you liked him." Roger whispered as he handed A.J. to Mark. The two carried the ten year old to her room.

"So I guess the question is what are you going to do?" Roger asked. He and Mark sat on their couch Roger with his coffee and Mark with his tea. "I don't know. He was so furious with that little snowball stunt A.J. pulled tonight. He threatened that if I didn't do something about her being so disobedient he would." Mark said looking at his hands. "I'd like to see him get within ten feet of A.J. We'd have to find a place to stash the body after I got threw killing him." Roger said his temper flaring at the idea of Jack telling Mark how to raise A.J.

Mark sighed, "All I want to find a good one Rog. Someone I can spend the rest of my life with. Someone who A.J. likes as well as the rest of you: someone who can make me happy. I want someone who will love A.J. as much as I do." Mark spoke softly. Roger leaned over and gave Mark a chased kiss. "You will Mark; you'll find some who's perfect for you; someone who will be able to guarantee forever." Roger said as Mark curled up in Roger's arms.

Roger sat stroking Mark's hair long after Mark had fallen asleep. He looked down into Mark's smiling face and thought, "I just wish that someone could be me." Roger kissed Mark's forehead and laid his head back onto the back of the couch slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter: 3_

_Sixteen Years Old_

Roger sat on the couch grumpy. It had been six years since Roger had admitted his love for Mark to A.J. Ever since that night she had gotten annoying: always pushing Roger to tell Mark but never telling Mark herself.

Now Roger was pouting, he didn't like this idea as he watched A.J. get ready for her school Valentine's dance. She was too young for a date and as far as Roger was concerned she was showing too much skin for her age.

Benny had helped pick out the blue party dress saying it matched her eye color perfectly. Roger had to admit it did but it was still too short and too slinky. He didn't care that she was 16 and legal to drive a car. And he didn't care it was 2008 and that kids were dressing much more provocative. His little girl didn't need to be one of them. Mark never would've let her go dressed like that; too bad Mark was at the stage finishing his rehearsal.

"Alright Roger here I come, be HONEST." He heard A.J. say as she opened the door. She walked out in silver strapped shoes he recognized had once been Maureen's. Her dress was beautiful on her, ocean blue that came just above her knees and fit her body showing just a little cleavage of her breast. When had she developed _those?_ Roger asked himself.

Her straps he had to admit were tasteful, wide enough to cover her bra straps but thin enough to show her shoulders and compliment her long neck. A.J.'s makeup was tastefully done in silver and blue her strawberry curls done in tight spirals.

"You look like Maureen." Roger spoke. "Really," A.J. asked. "Yeah, I never realized till this moment how much you look like your mother. Minus the dark red, you get your strawberry from you dad. Otherwise you're Maureen at your age. You look beautiful munchkin." Roger said standing and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Roger." A.J. said. Roger could hear the tears in her voice.

The loft door swung open as Collins and Benny walked in. "I told you she would look like an angel." Benny said as both he and Collins hugged A.J. telling her how beautiful she looked.

Ten minutes later Roger heard Mark before he saw the door swing open and in walk Mark with an aggravated look on his face. But then he stopped, Mark looked at his daughter.

"My god you look like your mother." Mark whispered. "Hi Daddy," A.J. whispered walking over to Mark wrapping her arms around his waist. "What am I going to do? You grew up on me and now here we are. Just please remember to be careful A.J. And avoid anything that has to do with cows jumping over the moon." Mark said kissing the top of her head. The group laughed.

A tentative knock was heard on the loft door. Mark opened it to reveal a young man about Mark's height with a white shirt and tie, jeans, and a leather jacket on. "My God she's dating Roger." Collins muttered in Benny's neck. "I heard that." Roger said glaring at Collins. But Collins was right; this kid looked just like Roger fifteen years ago.

"Hey Shawn, I'll be right back I'm going to get my purse." A.J. said speeding off to her room. "Hi I'm Shawn Hardy." The young man introduced himself to Mark. "Hi Shawn I'm A.J.'s father. And those are A.J.'s uncles." Mark said.

Collins looked at the young man and spoke, "You do speed? X? Smack? Or Drink?" Shawn's eyes grew wide. "No, no sir." Shawn sputtered. "Good," Benny said, "Cause if your lying we know people." "And we know where to hide your body so it'll never be found." Roger finished for the group. "Yes, yes sir." Shawn said growing pale.

"11 o'clock Shawn, and we know what high, drunk, and fucked looks like." Mark said sternly as A.J. walked out of her room. "Bye Daddy, bye guys." A.J. said kissing each on the cheek and then taking Shawn's arm leaving.

"Well, our work here is done." Collins said standing up. "We're going to go enjoy our Valentines Day. You two have hot dates tonight?" Benny asked. "Yeah, cause I so have the time." Mark said sarcastically. Benny looked at Roger, "Only with a clock and if that kid's late a 45." Roger answered. "You two have got to get out more." Collins said taking Benny's hand leading him out of the loft.

Roger looked at his watch, 10:14 p.m.; Shawn had exactly 46 minutes to get A.J. home. Roger then looked at Mark who was chewing on his pencil at the end of the couch. Mark's birthday was today and he had mentioned it. Roger shook his head, knowing Mark he probably forgot it was his own birthday. Roger put down his Fender and walked to his room picking up a three red wrapped packages.

Mark sat on the couch, a pencil in one hand, his script in another. "Hey I got you something." Roger said handing Mark the present. "You didn't have to." Mark said. "Everyone else may have forgotten your birthday, including yourself, but have I _ever?_" Roger asked sitting next to him. He handed Mark noticing the blush that warmed Mark's cheeks. _He had forgotten!_

Mark looked at the three packages, "Any particular order?" Mark asked. "Go largest to smallest." Roger answered. Mark opened the largest present. "Roger! Where did you find this?" Mark exclaimed. In the large box was a video camera the same model as his original. "You'd be amazed at what pawn shops keep now a day. Collins told me that you sold it just after Maureen and Jo died to have extra cash for A.J. I was looking for a camera for you and went into the same pawn shop. The shop keeper remembered me from my glory days and he told me that he had kept your camera because he knew you'd be back some day." Roger finished his story with a smile.

"If this is starters I hate to see what the next one is. You're gonna have me crying like a girl." Mark laughed. He opened the next picture, "Oh Roger." There in the box sat a picture frame with a picture that had been super imposed. It was A.J. as a baby with himself, Roger, Collins, Mimi, Benny, Maureen, Joanna, and even Angel around the bassinet." Mark eyes filled with tears. "Hey, no crying yet." Roger said.

He handed Mark a red envelope. "This, if it works, is a guarantee that you'll never be alone." Roger said. Mark looked at Roger in confusion as he opened the last present. Pulling the letter out Mark began to read.

_Dear Mr. Davis: _

_We at the medical department of New York University are pleased to invite you to participate in a research study in anticipation of our Food and Drug Administration patent on CR-128. A drug that has in fact cured 100 cases of the A.I.D.S. virus. If you could please respond back with an acceptance or denial of the position we'd be appreciative._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. James T. White_

_Head of Research and Development_

_New York University_

Mark stared at the letter and then at Roger. "A cure: He thinks they found a cure." Mark asked tentatively. Roger nodded "He's already cured 100 cases with my same strain." Roger smiled then continued, "I've met the people he's cured. They told me their stories. I already accepted my position in the treatment." Mark launched himself at Roger hugging him. "This is the best gift you could've given me." Mark pulled back looking at Roger. Roger could feel Mark's breath on his face. His breath was sweet from the sweet tea he'd been drinking. It had a hint of mint from his toothpaste.

Roger felt Mark brush the hair off of Roger's forehead. Roger closed his eyes as Mark started to lean in to kiss him. Roger felt Mark jump back as the loft door banged open with A.J. screaming, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR REP!" she then proceeded to slam the door shut.

"Dad, Roger!" A.J. jumped and looked guilty. "Sorry, about the language, I didn't expect you home yet." A.J. said looking down. Roger looked at the clock read 10:30. Roger then looked at A.J. who looked ready to cry.

Mark looked at his baby girl dumb founded, what was he suppose to do. It was times like these he wished Maureen or Jo or Angel or even Mimi was here to help. Mark felt Roger stand walking over to A.J. he hugged her and stroked her hair whispering, "Go get a shower I'll make some special coco we'll get Uncle Collins to beat him up." Roger whispered as A.J. buried her face in his shirt crying softly. Mark heard a watery laugh come from A.J. at the idea of Collins beating anyone up.

Mark's daughter went to her room. Soon Mark heard the shower running. Mark watched as Roger put water on to boil. He then pulled down a bottle of rum and hot chocolate. Roger looked at Mark, "Call Collins and Benny on his cell tell them to pick up pizza, chocolate, and a comedy." Roger said. Mark nodded picking up the phone.

Twenty minutes later Mark and Roger sat on the couch with A.J. between them her head lying against Roger's chest her feet behind Mark's back. Collins and Benny were curled together on the large chair.

"Next time, I tell Uncle Collins what to pick." A.J. said speaking for the first time since she'd come out of the bathroom looking once again like Mark's little girl: make-up gone, her curls flying wildly behind her she looked like his lil' angel again.

"Roger, how many times have we seen _A Touch of Pink_?" A.J. asked. "Too many, Collins she's got a point." Roger answered. "Shut up. He's cute and this movie is hysterical." Collins said. "Whatever." Roger said standing. "I'm going to go smoke." Roger said walking out of the loft's window.

Lighting a cigarette he looked at the street below. He heard the window open as Mark walked out. "You'll have to quit that shit if this works. Your excuse of _I'm dying anyways _won't work any more." Mark said. Roger laughed then looked at Mark. "Rog, about what happen earlier." Mark started. "Another time, another place: we've always had lousy timing Mark." Roger said his smiling fading. "I want to try it Roger. I really do." Mark said taking Roger's hand. "And we will, just not right now. We've got A.J. to think about and with this new treatment. There's so much going on. Let's just not think right now: maybe someday." Roger said kissing Mark's hand.

A.J. watched the two men she considered father, "Are they ever going to get their heads out of their asses and tell each other that they love each other?" A.J. said. "A hundred bucks says they'll do it by the end of the year." Collins said. " Nah I give it six months." Benny said. "I'm in, I give it my graduation night. I'll be 18 by then and they won't worry so much about me." A.J. said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Eighteen years old**

Of all the places in the world for her to have a graduation party she had to choose here. The Life Café seemed to surround Mark and his life Roger thought. This place meant so much to them. Between the death of Boheme, the birth of Roger and Mimi, to the place they went after every funeral and birthday.

The Life Café was something special to them. And now A.J. had decided to have her graduation party here. Roger looked around the table at his small family. Mark was working on his last show, after this one he'd retire from acting and turn more towards screenplays, book writing, and directing. Roger had become quite successful as a songwriter. He'd even had a c.d. put out and a top ten on the radio. Collins was happy teaching at a small community college in the city. And Benny was happy producing movies for Indy film directors.

"Okay A.J. you've kept in the dark up till now. But you promised you'd tell us where you're going to school tonight." Collins said. A.J. nodded and stood. "Okay Uncle Collins, I'll tell. I, Angel Maureen Mimi-Jo Cohen-Jefferson, will be matriculating with the class of 2014 at," A.J. paused to look around her family, "New York University." There was applause as she bowed.

"Now you know to be careful, you have enough money." Mark said. He, Roger, and A.J. were standing outside the Life Café about to let A.J. go celebrate her graduation with her friends. "I promise dad I'll be fine. I have my cell, I have my subway pass, I have money, I have Roger's credit card, I have Uncle Collins' credit card, I have Uncle Benny's credit card, and I have the can of mace you make me carry. Can I please go?" A.J. whined. "Don't whine A.J." Mark said.

Mark was about to start asking her more questions when he felt Roger's hand go over his mouth. "Give your father and me a kiss and go have fun munchkin." Roger said smiling. A.J. kissed Roger's cheek then Mark's and ran towards her group of friends on the corner. "And don't have sex!" Mark yelled out as soon as Roger's hand moved. "Dad!" he could see A.J. turn red.

"Don't have sex?" Roger grinned at Mark as they entered the now empty loft. "I panicked." Mark shrugged. He looked around, "God I can't believe she's grown." Mark smiled. "Yeah, what are we going to do with all our free time?" Roger grinned. "Go back to the old ways. Have you taken your AZT yet?" Mark asked.

Roger grinned; he'd been waiting for that question. "I haven't taken it in a month." Roger said. "WHAT! Roger are you stupid? You're going to get sick. Are you punishing me?" Mark asked. Roger saw the real fear in Mark's eyes. "No Mark, healthy people don't have to take AZT." Roger said sitting on the table. "What?" Mark looked confused and then his face lite up. "You got your test results. Did it work?" Mark asked anxiously. "I'm one year A.I.D.S. free as of May 15." Roger smiled. Mark hugged his best friend. "Your cured it worked." Mark held onto Roger. Knowing now he'd never be left alone. That he'd always have Roger.

Mark took Roger's hand pulling him towards Mark's room. "Mark?" Roger asked. "No more waiting. No more some days Roger. No day but today, isn't that what we always taught A.J." Mark whispered pulling Roger into his room closing the door behind them.

They went slow at first, kisses were gentle and exploring. Caresses were curious and sweet. "Tell me when you knew?" Mark whispered looking at Roger. "Do you remember the night Mimi died, she asked everyone to leave for ten minutes?" Roger asked. "Yea. I didn't think anything about it." Mark said. "She told she loved me, that she had loved me but I'd never loved her the same way. That it hadn't been her eyes that had been haunting me on my way to Santa Fe. They'd been yours." Roger reached up taking Mark's glasses off. "None of my songs were for her that they'd all been for you. And she was right." Roger kissed Mark's check enjoying the way Mark shuddered under his lips.

"So why did you leave?" Mark asked as Roger pulled back. "It scared me, you scared me Mark." Roger said. Mark saw the honesty shining threw Roger's emeralds knowing it was the truth. "You were so pure, innocent and I felt like if I loved you I'd taint the perfection that was you. So that night when I left I was running from myself. Not you. _Never _you: you were always with me Mark. Everywhere I went I saw you or I'd see something that reminded me of you. Or best of all I'd hear your voice, I knew it was time to come back. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me." Roger whispered burying his face in the crook Mark's neck.

Mark didn't know what to saw at this. Roger had just admitted everything, that twenty years ago when they were still young men, he'd loved Mark. But to protect Mark, Roger had run away. "I'm just glad you're here now." Mark whispered pulling Roger towards Mark's bed.

Their once soft kisses turned feverish, touching turned into teasing which turned into pleasurable torture for both of them. Roger got great pleasure of hearing his name on Mark's lips. Roger enjoyed watching Mark's eyes as they turned dark with a fire Roger felt in his own loins.

Mark enjoyed giving Roger pleasure. He enjoyed how Roger would gasp his name gripping his head, shoulders, anything to bring Mark closer to him.

Roger reached for the condoms he knew Mark stashed in his end table. "No." Mark breathed, "I want to feel you." He grabbed Roger's hand. "Mark, what if it's only a temporary fix." Roger moaned as he felt Mark touch him. "Then I die with you. I won't live with out you." Mark said. "But A.J." Roger whispered enlacing his fingers with Mark's. "She loves you Roger, she wants me to be happy, and in case you haven't noticed, H.I.V. is a death sentence, I love you Roger, no regrets."

Mark gasped unrepentantly as Roger entered him quickly. Mark soon found himself unable to control his extasy as he exploded with Roger following moments later. "Your shaking." Mark said as Roger pulled out of him. "You're amazing, I'm so lucky you love me." Roger whispered. Mark pulled Roger into his arms; Roger laid his head on Mark's chest listening to his heart as Mark simply held him.

Morning came to soon for Roger. He groaned as the light shown threw Mark's shades. "Morning lover," Mark whispered kissing Roger's temple. "Morning, hungry?" Roger asked Mark. "Do you have to even ask?" Mark said looking down at him smiling. Mark pulled on his sweat pants as Roger grabbed his jeans.

Mark opened his bedroom door, sitting in his living room were Collins, Benny, and his daughter. "Coffee's on dad." A.J. said. He thanked his angels that A.J. wasn't shocked at his late hour of sleeping. He gauged her reaction as Roger walked out of his room behind him. She smiled at Roger and then sipped her coffee.

Roger was sure that he and Mark were out of the woods till he heard A.J. say, "Geez Roger, I'm glad I now know what high, drunk, and really well fucked looks like." She looked at Roger and gave him his own eat shit grin. He flipped her off, "Maybe it's time you move into your own loft." Roger said. A.J. laughed as Mark sat on the arm of the couch, "Are you okay with this?" Mark asked. "Are you fucking kidding me I just made two hundred dollars off these to suckers." A.J. said grinning. "I'm happy for you daddy." Mark leaned down as she kissed his check.

Roger couldn't believe his luck; he had a beautiful adopted daughter who was amazingly bright and sweet. Two friends that he'd die for and knew that would die for him. And Mark, who was not only his best friend, and a amazing lover, he was Roger's soul mate. For once Roger felt peace settle over him.


	6. Author's Closing

**Author's Closing:**

**So I'm a little afraid this became weak in the end but I hope you guys like it. I've learned I will not be writing another story like this but still it was nice to try. Enjoy your lives and remember no day but today.**

**Cherry **


End file.
